Rough Touches
by R00K13
Summary: Smallville, season 3 episode crisis. This is a requested story. Lana x Johnathan. Lana was still shaking from her ordeal with Adam when she decided she need air, the barn her destination. After the end of it all she wont be looking at the barn the same way again. Nor will she look at Johnathan the same way.


Rough Touches

July.12th, 2015 - Smallville - Johnathan x Lana - Season 3 - One Shot

Story Requested by: 27

Lana sat shaking on the Kent's couch as Johnathan Kent held onto her arms lightly in a soft comforting hug. She heard Mrs. Kent rummaging around in the kitchen as the kettle whistled to be removed from the couch. She couldn't wait to put something warm in her, to remove the cold chill that descended down upon her. Yet the warmth from the hands on her arms scorching her skin. She clasped her hands together when she heard Mrs. Kent approaching. "Here you go Lana", she said handing her the tea. She accepted it graciously, before blowing on it.

Johnathan watched her blow on it, how her lip jutted out just enough to be begging to be kissed. He turned to look at his wife, her lip never jutted out so adorably before. There were things he loved about his wife Martha and then there were things he wanted when he looked at Lana." I'll be in the barn doing some work if you need me ", he grunted before sitting up and removing himself from the room. The door banged against the house behind him, as he walked across the yard, his mind on other things besides work. He shook his head as he opened the barn door. Clark no where to be seen, he loved his son, but sometimes even Johnathan Kent needed a little bit of solitude.

"How are you feeling Lana? ", came the caring voice of Martha. She smiled softly just like any caring mother would do, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Lana's knee." I'm alright, still a little shaken up, do you think Clark found Adam yet?" , she asked quietly. "Hopefully, Adam wants to be found, I mean you did almost get shot tonight ", she stressed out before standing up and looking at the clock." It's well past 10, I'll show you to the guest room". Lana looked at her and nodded, perhaps sleep was just what she needed, she placed the tea cup on the table and stood up.

Martha opened the door of the guest room and motioned Lana to come forward." If you need anything just let Johnathan know he'll be in the barn for awhile yet", She nodded her and sat on the bed. Lana turned to Martha and thanked her. She watched Martha leave the room, soon after heard another door shut, she could only assume Martha was also headed to bed. She stared out the window towards the barn, as she rubbed her arms where Mr. Kent was holding her. They still felt inflamed. She felt the familiar feeling of desire pool in the pit of her stomach. It was so wrong on so many levels but the thought of being caught was just too much to get over. She wanted to be caught, red handed.

She ran her hand over the front of her shirt across her hardening nipples and over she stomach. Her stopped at her jeans and scolded herself, how could she even be thinking about doing something like that in the Kent house, with Martha Kent down the hall and Johnathan in the barn!. She grumbled softly, I need some air .

Lana found herself walking across the yard and into the barn. She opened the door slowly and peered inside, Mr. Kent was sitting on one of the stairs with his head in his hands his eyes closed. He looked stressed out. She couldn't help herself and pictured those hands running roughly over her body. She slipped inside. "Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Kent ", she said. When he looked up shocked, she smiled softly and reassuringly.

"Lana? Shouldn't you be resting?" , he ruffed out. The rough voice went threw her and she shivered. The familiar heat pooling just below her. She bit the inside of her lip to stop herself from moaning. "Martha went to bed and I needed some air to clear my head", she said. Not that the fresh air or Mr. Kent sitting there was helping at all. Something shifted in Mr. Kent's eyes when Lana mentioned Martha had gone to bed. Johnathan couldn't help the desire that sparked to life knowing, Lana was standing here in nothing but jeans and a shirt while his wife was in bed. Would giving in once bite him in the ass? Probably he reasoned.

"Penny for your thoughts ", he teased back before getting up and walking towards her placing a hand on her shoulder. She was so young, so beautiful he could see her tight nipples under the shirt, her bra being discarded awhile ago he assumed. It was driving him bat shit crazy, the tightening of his pants wasn't helping the matter either. He watched the spark in Lana's eyes when he touched her. She wanted it too. Perhaps it wouldn't be a problem then. He turned towards her and stared at her for a moment. Contemplating his actions before he threw them to the wind.

He brought his hand up to cup Lana's cheek, she let out a shallow breath as her eyes stopped dead on him. A warm blush engulfing her cheeks. "Mr. Kent?", she questioned. "Shh Lana ", he said leaning forward. His breath mingling with hers, when she knew he was going to kiss her. She closed the gap between them and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. The kiss was electrifying, he pulled her against him as a slow burning fire roared to life. She moaned into his mouth before running her tongue along his lower lip.

Their tongues battle for dominance, as he wound his arms around her thighs and picked her up. Instinctively she wrapped her arms and legs around him never breaking the kiss as he pushed her up against a wooden column in the barn. He slipped his hands under she shirt and ran them over her back, her skin tingling everywhere he touched. She gasped, and begged for more. "What do you want Lana?", he moaned with arousal." Touch me ", she gasped as he moved a hand around her front and rubbed a breast. "Grab onto the plank above you", he instructed. She grabbed on to it, as he pushed her shirt up to cover her eyes, leaving her mouth uncovered.

He looked at her, and ran a hand down between her breasts over her belly button over her jeans, she bucked her hips and he licked his lips." Hold on Lana" , he looked at her when she didn't say a word. Her mouth open slightly panting from what he could only assume was excitement. He was going to ruin her, for anyone else. Leaning forward he ran his tongue across a nipple, before moving to the second one and latching on to it. Nibbling it roughly as his other hand unbuttoned her jeans, he felt her legs tighten around his waist. Refusing to let herself fall when he let her go.

She wiggled, and he grasped her hips holding her in place. "I'm going to removed your pants Lana, hold still and hold tight" , he said as he shimmed her pants down over her thighs, he stepped back allowing himself to pull them off her legs before he stepped back into the small space and felt her legs wrap around him again. He ran his hand up her legs, feeling the skin rise underneath his hands. Her breathing coming in harder. She moaned low in her throat when he ran a hand over her pants, which were warm and wet from her need. He licked his lips, before he knelt down and ran a tongue across her panties. She mewled in response and bucked forward a bit. Her thighs on his shoulders tightening as he brought his hands to hold up under her ass, he nibbled lightly over the fabric, before roughly running his tongue over the slit.

Lana threw her head back against the plank and panted as Johnathan roughly tonged her over her panties. "Please" she begged, needing the panties gone. She needed him closer. She felt his chuckle against her pelvic and she moaned once more, "please" she begged again. She hissed when she felt the cold air meet her warm wet womanhood. Johnathan stared at it, as it dripped ever so slightly, it was so hot, he palmed himself through his jeans. Lana bucked her hips forward, demanding silently that he continue. Without hesitation, he sucked on her clit.

She screamed at the pleasure that shot threw her, before a rough hand covered her mouth." shh quiet" . When she nodded in agreement he continued. When he felt her thighs beginning to tighten around him he stopped, knowing she was close to an orgasm but he wasn't done with her yet. He dropped her legs to the ground and she let go of the beam above her, before she found herself facing the beam. He pushed her head forward until it was right up against the wood, and moved her hips back, so her ass was sticking out, before using his legs to part her thighs. "Hold still and be quiet Lana", he leaned forward and whispered to her. She nodded and rested her head against the cold wood. It was a relief from the heat that engulfed her.

The wanting need of release was becoming unbearable for her, she needed it now. Hard, rough and fast. She pushed her ass backwards until it touched the front of his jeans, his hardness rubbing across her back end. She moaned softly in her throat. And turned to look at him. What she saw almost made her come undone right then and there. He was holding her hips, looking down at her, with primal need and desire, his face flushed and slightly sweaty. She turned around when he looked at her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She gasped when she felt his warm member, touch her opening, before he pushed forward, his jeans running along her skin creating a new and wanted feeling. When he was sheathed he moaned, running a hand up her back, giving her a moment to adjust before he threaded his fingers through her hair and gripped the soft strands tightly. She couldn't help herself and she moaned loudly.

"Shh" , he grunted when he pulled out and entered her again slowly. "Sorry", she whispered. Pulling her hair lightly he thrust into her again, in a slow motion before he couldn't take much more of it. He pulled out and slammed back into her, causing her to cry out, he didn't care if she was quiet now, it was hot when she voiced her pleasure. He continued to slam into her as her legs buckled beneath her, he gripped her thighs as he held her up, he panted behind her." Come Lana", he grunted, as he pushed further into her. "Please" she whispered, "harder" , she growled in pleasure. She felt him pound into her harder and faster. She moaned and called out to him, pushing him to go faster. She could feel the familiar pull in the pit of her stomach she was coming up to her climax, she was now desperate for it. She moaned incoherent things, when she came all over his length, his jeans coated in her orgasm, as he thrust in a couple more times before, he pulled out. His cum shooting out onto her back, he leaned over her holding himself up with the beam as his penis settled between her ass cheeks.

He grunted, and looked at Lana before he let her fall to the ground in a heap, she was panting hard. He leaned down over her, and kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you" , she whispered." Anytime Lana" he whispered back before helping her up and removing the shirt from her face. He handed it to her before a soft knock of wood against wood turned his attention to the barn door. No one was there, before he turned back to Lana and smiled. He passed her; her pants before getting up and suggesting that they both needed to sleep.

Chloe was shocked when she opened the barn down, to see a coming wantonly needy Lana. She didn't know what to do except back out of the barn slowly. So they weren't aware of her presence, she hid herself in the darkness of the side of the barn, as they both walked back towards the barn house. She breathed when they walked into the house. She bit her lip and worried over this bit of information. Should she tell someone about it? Maybe tell Martha what she saw? She was so lost in thought, that when a hand landed on her shoulder she all but screamed and jumped. Turning around she turned wide eyes to the man behind her. Clark.

"Damn Clark don't do that you scared me!" , she ground out. He raised and eyebrow at her, "Are you okay Chloe, what are you doing here? ", he said roaming his eyes across the yard to the house where she was watching. She starred at him a moment before she shook her head and decided to keep what she saw to herself." I was wondering if you had found adam yet?" , she whispered." Yes, he's at bellview now" he said .

"Good, good."

THE END

(A/N: So as you know this is a requested story, so hopefully the requester enjoyed it. If not just let me know. Well guys you know the drill!. Enjoy it!)


End file.
